What in the world are we doing here?
by Novoa Chevey
Summary: Crossover that my friends and I are in! Jack and Will are here? OH NO! Read my profile if you get confused. R
1. We all meet!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Sparrow . . . If I did then I would give him to Meri for a birthday present. And I don't own Will. But me and my friend who are writing this own the plot line! Yea! We own something! Oh and if you want to find out who Devon and Jackie and Meri (I'm Sam) Are you can just go to my profile. I didn't use anybody's last name so . . . yea just read the story and review.

Jackie the pumpkin-flavored-soda walked out of the movie theater in tears. Samantha Hayhon shook her head while wondering what god had cursed her to this fate. They had just watched Thumb Wars: Revenge of the Nail Side of the Force and was weeping because Analin had gone to the nail side of the force. Meredith Logabobbin had told them to go see the movie after she had read the book (Of Course).

"Why?" Jackie cried looking up at the skies.

"Why me?" Sam said doing the same thing.

Both of them were struck by lightening and found themselves on Davy Jones's boat, sorry ship, with Jack, sorry, Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Can I borrow your souls?" The half-sober pirate asked.

"No, but I know someone's soul that you can have," Sam said.

"You could have had mine but I don't have one anymore," Came the reply from Jackie.

Jack, ignoring the comment from Jackie, asked Sam "So where can I find these souls?"

"Um . . . I don't really know where they are right now," She mumbled.

"How can you not know where your friend's souls are?" Jack cried out angrily.

Then out of no where a hundred random souls came flying out of no where and into a smelly locker.

"Well that takes care of the problem," Jack said happily, "No where's me rum?"

"It's at Meri's house," Jackie said backing toward a door that appeared out of the thin air.

"Where's Meri's house then?"

"Um . . . The only person who knows where she lives is Sam."

"Sam, show me where Meri lives and I'll give you some of me rum," Jack offered.

"No thanks," Was the reply, "I like whiskey better."

Shayla suddenly appeared out of no where and said "Jesus Christ"

Meri then appeared and scolded her for her language. Then her eyes fell on the almost sober pirate.

"JACK!" She yelled. A rum bottle appeared in her hand. "Drink before we all get sober!"

Soon Meri and Jack were both happily drunk, while Sam and Shayla were trying to restrain Jackie, who was trying to save Devon from being lost to Davy Jones crew.

"Devon! No!" She yelled.

"We could let her exchange herself," Shayla said.

"Yea then we would be rid of her," Sam agreed, "Except for the fact that she doesn't have a soul."

"That could pose a problem . . . ," Shayla said walking over to where Jack and Meri were still drinking, "But, we also could tell her that Randy's dying and that would shut her up about Devon."

"RANDY"S DYING!" Jackie cried. She started running around in circles yelling hysterically.

Jack passed out and Meri shook his shoulder.

"Jack, wake up!" She said, "JACK! WAKE UP!"

"Jack wake up Barbossa stole the Pearl!" She said grabbing him by both shoulders and shacking him fervently.

"NO!" Jacks cried, instantly alerted, looking around desperately.

"Jack calm down I was kidding," Meri said to drop him back on the ground.

"But," She added, "You managed to give my friends crushes soul to Davy Jones."

At that they both looked at Jackie, who was still running around in circles yelling Devon's and Randy's names, crying desperately.

"Somebody better slap her," Meri sighed looking at Sam.

"I will!" Sam screamed jumping up and running over to where Jackie was still running around and crying hysterically.

Sam slapped Jackie as hard as she could and Jackie passed out from lack of oxygen from crying so hard.

"Somebody better go get Devon and/or Randy before she wakes up . . . and Inuyasha junk . . . and all six Star Wars movies . . . " Shayla muttered to Jack as he took another swig of rum.

Devon appeared, safe from Davy's crew, along his new friend, Hayden Christensen. They both walked over to the blond laying unconsuence I know spelling on the ground. Hayden shook her shoulder and she slowly came to.

"Am I in heaven?" she asked.

"No," Devon replied, "Just on the floor."

Meri suddenly had an epiphany (Which is not a good thing) and turned to Jack.

"I have an idea," She said smiling mischievously. Sam looked at her face in horror.

"Oh no," She whispered, "Not again."

"What happened last time?" Jack asked.

"The rooster died."

"Yes the rooster died!" Meri cried out triumphantly, "But that's not what I was thinking of doing."

"Then what was it?" Jackie asked sitting up.

"Tell you when I get back," she said. Then she grabbed Jack's arm and they both vanished.

Both Devon and Jackie were dumbstruck by this, but Jackie soon recovered and began flirting with Devon and Hayden.

Sam turned to Shayla. "So, what do we do?" She asked.

"I'm still trying to figure out what happened," Shayla said staring where Meri and Jack had just vanished. Sam started staring at the thin air also.

"Yea, me to," She replied and they both stood staring at nothing for the next half-hour.

Meri reappeared with Jack and another man at tow.

"Guess what?" She said excitedly, "I went to go get Commodore Norrington, but lucked out and found Will instead!"

Meri pushed forward a blacksmith that looked eerily like Legoluas from Lord of the Rings.

"Does your girlfriend know about this?" Sam asked leaning to whisper to Will as they both watched Meri and Jack have an intelligent conversation, which in itself is, well, amazing.

Shayla tugged on Sam sleeve. "Ah, Jackie, Devon, and the Star Wars dude just left."

"Something in my gut tells me that's not a good thing," Sam said.

"TO WALMART!" Meri cried, "We'll find them! Jack come on!" And Jack and Meri both ran out the door (Was there a door).

"Meri and Jack are going to Walmart?" Sam yelled. Will and Shayla nodded. "This can't be good . . . " She said.

"Why not?" Will asked.

"Just trust me, it's not good," She replied.

_Ok this is just some of the stuff that I and my friend are writing there will be more chapters but I just wanted to put this stuff up right now. I'll probably will post more later . . . So find out next time what happened at Walmart. Oh, and if you want any info on the characters go to my profile._


	2. WalMart

Soon, Sam, Shayla, and Will went o Wal-Mart in search of Meri and Jack, who were in search of Jackie, Devon and the Starwars dude.

"They'll be in the CD's!" Shayla exclaimed running down a aisle.

But a moment later, the loudspeaker announced a sale about Starwars and Inuyasha themed bathing suits. Will, surprised by the loud noise from nowhere, fell on the ground, muttering something about the voices being back.

"I'll stay with him." Sam said looking pitifully at Will, "Shayla go find Jackie and the guys."

"Okay!" she yelled, "But where are they?"

"Shayla, Starwars and Inuyasha themed bathing suits, use your head!"

"Oh."

Will finally stopped muttering on the ground and stood up.

"Sam!" Meri yelled coming up from behind her, Sam literally jumped afoot in the air.

"Meredith! You scared the living day lights out of me! I'm going to kill you!"

Jack was cracking up just as Jackie came around the corner.

"Hey, guys, what are you doing here?" Jackie asked.

"Because you left with Devon and the Starwars dude, so Jack and I came to look for you, so Sam, Shayla and Will came to look for us, and then Sam sent Shayla to find you, Devon and the Starwars dude, then I scared Sam then you showed up and now we're all here except Devon, the Starwars dude and Shayla."

"I don't get it." Jackie said, confused, Meri sighed.

"Jack and I went to find you, then-" Will covered her mouth.

"Please don't say it again."

Jackie, after her slow mind her figured out what Meri had said, exclaimed.

"Shayla's alone with Devon and Hayden? I have to save them!" She took off running.

"Well, that's half gone, 4 out of 8" Sam said looking around at what remained of the group, which now consisted of her, Meri, Will and Jack.

"2 out of 8." Meri corrected, "Jack and I have to go finish what we were doing."

"Which was?" Sam and Will asked at the same time.

"Commandeering shopping carts!" Jack cried.

"Isn't that a criminal activity?" Sam asked

"So?" Meri shrugged and she and Jack took off.

"Should we go after them?" Will asked.

"I think that would be a _very_ good idea." Sam agreed and they ran after the other two.

They soon caught up with them, but Will slammed into Sam and Sam slammed into Jack who had come to a halt because Meri had stopped abruptly halfway down the book aisle.

"IT'S EDGAR ALLEN POE!" Meri cried, the others had fallen over int eh collision.

"Noooooo! Don't let her do it!" Sam cried jumping up. She stopped when Meri gave her a death glare

"Get between me and that book and you die." Meri said quietly in a deadly voice.


	3. Author's Note

_Meri walks in casually and looks around, admiring the blank white walls that look vaguely like a blank Microsoft Word document, the blank white floor that looks just the same then smiles mischievously._

"_Why? Why!" she screams to the heavens, dropping to her knees and drops her head into her hands, sobs raking her body. "Why did it have to be this way!"_

_Sam walks in, clearly confused, and looks at her crying friend._

"_Ah, Meri, what are you doing?" Meri's head jerks up and she stares blankly at Sam._

"_Nothing…" she response innocently. (Meri never does anything innocently that's why Sam is now very afraid.)_

"_I don't like that look." Sam said nervously. _

"_Okay, fine, I just wanted to take up a useless chapter of the already useless story you decided to post." she confessed._

"_Oh, why did you do that?"_

"_Couldn't resist, mate." She said in her best Jack Sparrow imitation, which is rather good, smiling._

Okay people, hoped to get you're attention, please don't kill me Sam…


End file.
